


Flavors of Love

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, crow! qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow makes chocolate for James and Clover for Sweetheart's Day.When he goes to give it to them he eavesdrops and makes some assumptions...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Flavors of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianneABanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/gifts), [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts), [SykoShadowRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts), [elzierav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzierav/gifts), [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts), [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts), [Victorious56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/gifts), [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts), [synvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/gifts), [evbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/gifts), [SilverKitChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitChase/gifts).



> Happy Valentines' Day! I'm a little late but I hope all my friends enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also James gave Clover hazelnut chocolate and Clover gave him mint chocolate! I couldn't fit it in anywhere...

It was Sweetheart’s Day and Qrow had made chocolate for James and Clover. He wanted them both to know how much he appreciated them and everything they’d done for him since he’d arrived in Atlas. He loved both of them dearly but he wasn’t planning on confessing or anything like that. He didn’t think either of them felt the same after all.

The chocolates didn’t look pretty but they tasted good so that was all that mattered to him. He made orange chocolate for Clover and matcha chocolate for James as he knew his partner liked citrus flavours and his old friend enjoyed a cup of green tea. 

He hummed a tune as he made his way down the academy halls in the direction of James office, knowing he would most likely be there and if he was lucky maybe Clover would be there too. He happened to pass by the gardens on the way so he thought about enjoying some time appreciating the flowers for a little while first. Though as he rounded the corner he noticed James and Clover standing in the middle of the garden, looking more like the old friends they were rather than just a boss and subordinate as they talked. Qrow didn’t want to interrupt but he was curious as to what they were talking about so he hid behind a tree and listened in.

He watched as James handed a small fancily wrapped box to Clover and with a tender smile on his face he said, “Here, I made these for you.”

Clover looked surprised as he accepted the box, his cheeks red as he spoke. “Oh thank you, did you make them after I left?”

“Well I did want to surprise you,” He admitted, a tender expression on his face that Qrow had never seen before. “I hope you’ll enjoy them.”

“I’m sure I will, I can’t wait to try them,” Clover sounded completely genuine as he returned James’ smile. “Actually, I have something for you too.”

He handed him a box that wasn’t as fancy looking but was still nicely wrapped nonetheless. Now it was James' turn to blush.

“Oh you didn’t have to go out of your way for me but thank you, I appreciate it greatly.” 

“It was no trouble, I wanted to do something for you.”

Qrow’s eyes widened as the two men embraced, his heart aching at the sight, feeling as if he was intruding on something he shouldn’t be seeing. He should have known the two men he loved were together, the two of them had known each other for so long and obviously trusted each other more than anyone else. Qrow felt he had no right getting in their way so, like the spy he was, he silently left the gardens and decided to fly around both Atlas and Mantle for a while so he wouldn’t run into anyone. However, he didn’t want to waste the chocolate he made for the two men so he left them on their desks, hoping neither would realize it was him. The hurt he felt would only be temporary, he could pretend everything was fine until he got over his feelings. They were his friends and he was happy for them, he wouldn’t make things complicated for them.

As he flew around Mantle, he noticed Yang and Blake riding around on a motorcycle, Ren and Nora walking around together, and was that Winter with Robyn and Fiona? He hadn’t expected that last one but was happy for Winter, she could use some rebellion in her life. Then, when he flew back up to Atlas he noticed Ruby out with Weiss and Penny. From the way Weiss was dragging them along it looked like they were shopping. He saw Jaune and Marrow at a cafe, chatting away happily with pink cheeks. Seeing Oscar with Whitley was a surprise but hey whatever made the kid happy.

Qrow landed on a balcony at Atlas Academy and changed back into human. He was cold from flying around so he quickly entered the building, relieved at feeling the warmth hitting him. He stretched, letting out a contented sigh when he was done. He wondered what to do to pass the time, he could take a solo mission or he could just go to his room to relax by himself. He didn’t really want to see anyone for the rest of the day but of course he rarely got what he wanted.

“Qrow, there you are!” He heard Clover call out to him and turned to see him and James walking towards him. Well, there went his chance to be alone. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Oh hey Cloves, Jimmy…” He greeted them nonchalantly, hoping to mask the sadness he felt. “You were looking for me?”

“Yes, we wanted to talk to you but no matter where we looked we couldn’t find you,” James told him with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Oh, well I went out flying for a bit…” He mumbled awkwardly. “So that’s why…”

“Needed to stretch your wings?” Clover asked with a teasing smile that made the shapeshifter roll his eyes.

“You’d understand if you could fly too,” He answered with a cocky smirk.

Both men chuckled at his words but paused when they noticed he was hugging himself as he shivered.

“Were you out there for a long time?” James asked with a furrowed brow, he placed a hand on his shoulders. “You look cold.”

“Y-Yeah I am but I’m starting to feel better now that I’m inside… I was thinking of going to my room…” Qrow was hoping they could get the hint but alas.

“How about we go to James’ quarters instead?” Clover suggested with a wink. “I’ll make hot chocolate to warm you up.”

James nodded his head in agreement and said, “Yes, that’s a fine idea and we’ll be able to talk more privately.”

Qrow did want to spend time with them but knowing they were together hurt him so much yet he couldn’t say no to either of them. “Uh yeah sure… lead the way.”

They smiled at him, both of them placing a hand on his back as they made their way to their destination.

\---

When they arrived, Qrow was led to the couch by James while Clover got started on making them all hot chocolate. James grabbed a fluffy blanket from his bedroom and wrapped it around Qrow who gave a shy thanks as he snuggled into the warmth.

“The hot chocolates are ready, here you go.” Clover looked cheerful as he handed Qrow a mug.

“Thanks, lucky charm.” Qrow said before he blew on it and took a sip. “It’s perfect.”

His partner looked pleased at his words. “Glad to hear it!”

He shuffled nervously between the two of them with both men giving him curious looks.

“So um… what did you want to talk about?” He asked them, sounding hesitant as he avoided looking at either of them.

James nodded his head in understanding, saying, “Ah well, we wanted to thank you.”

Qrow looked at him, his head tilted in question. “Thank me for what?”

Clover patted his back and said, “For the chocolates of course!”

“Chocolates?”

“The ones you left on our desks?” James reminded him although he sounded unsure now. “Unless we’re mistaken and it wasn’t you?”

“Oh, those chocolates,” Qrow was sheepish as he spoke. “Uh yeah… that was me… But how did you figure out it was me? I never left any notes…”

Clover winked at him. “You could say it was a lucky guess.”

The other two men couldn’t help the fond eye rolls.

“Well that and you’re one of the few people who has access to my office, even when it’s locked, so I just assumed it had to be you.”

Qrow huffed out in amusement and said, “Very logical of you Jimmy.”

James’ cheeks were pink as he coughed into his hand and mumbled something about wishful thinking. Qrow didn’t quite catch it all.

“You know, you could have given the chocolates to us in person... unless you didn’t want us to know?” 

Qrow averted Clover’s gaze, nervously rubbing his neck as he spoke. “Well… I was going to give it to you at first…”

“What changed?” James asked.

He stayed silent for a moment, wrapping the blanket around himself more in hopes to hide from them. “I saw the two of you give each other chocolate this morning… and I didn’t want to get in the way…”

Both of them were blushing though he failed to notice.

“Oh you saw that huh?” Clover sounded sheepish. He simply nodded his head in reply.

Qrow’s words sank in and James had a sudden realization. “Wait… what do you mean by get in the way?”

“N-Nothing, I should go-” He was about to stand up but James put a hand on his shoulder while Clover grabbed his elbow to stop him.

“Wait Qrow, don’t go.”

“Please tell us what’s wrong.”

They looked at him pleadingly and he couldn’t believe they wanted him to stay, didn’t want to feel hopeful.

“I-I don’t belong here with you! The two of you should be spending the day together, alone, without me!” Qrow exclaimed adamantly. “I should just leave…”

The other two men gave each other a concerned look before they fully turned their attention to him.

“Qrow… Do you think we're together?” Clover asked him, sounding genuinely surprised.

“I mean… you are, aren’t you? You gave each other chocolate… on Sweetheart’s Day… grown men usually don’t give their friends chocolate…” He muttered quietly, still not looking either of them in the eyes.

“While that is true,” James began. “Clover and I are not together.”

“You aren’t?” Qrow asked in shock.

Clover put a hand on his. “No we aren’t… but we’d like to be.”

“Then why-”

James shushed Qrow with a finger to his lips. “Because we want to be with you too Qrow.”

Qrow stared at James with wide eyes. “W-Wait… really?”

Clover held his hand in both of his and said, “Yes, really. We even made chocolate for you last night.”

“O-Oh… you did?”

James stood up, went to the kitchen and came back with two nicely wrapped boxes. One was blue and the other was green. He handed both of them to Qrow. “I suppose you could call these chocolates our feelings.”

“We hope you like them, I made mine with chilis for a spicy kick.”

“And mine are made with salted caramel since I know you have a sweet tooth.”

Qrow looked at the two gifts in his hands with red cheeks. “I uh… thank you, both of you.” 

They both said, “You’re welcome,” in unison, making all three men laugh.

Qrow looked between them bashfully. “So, did you like the chocolate I made for you? I know they didn’t look very pretty…” 

“They’re delicious, I love the orange flavour you put in it.” Clover assured him warmly.

“Yes, I loved the matcha ones you made for me as well.” James told him kindly.

He gave them both a soft smile. “Oh good, that’s a relief to hear.”

Clover squeezed his hand. “So, just to make sure… you made them for us because you want to be with us too?”

“Well, I just wanted to show you my appreciation and I didn’t think you’d feel the same but yeah I want to be with you both…”

James wrapped his metal arm around him. “Oh Qrow, how could we not love you?”

“Guess we’ll just have to shower you with lots of love from now on.” Clover said before he and James both leaned forward and kissed his cheeks.

Qrow’s face turned bright red, not expecting their affection at all. “Y-yeah I’d like that.”

Both men were smiling as they pulled away while still holding Qrow close to them.

“So, how do you two feel about enjoying a meal together and then watching a movie?” James suggested.

“That sounds good! I could make us something.” Clover offered cheerfully.

Qrow gave him a quick kiss. “That’s so sweet of you.”

James smiled at Clover’s star struck look, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. “I agree but there’s no need for you to work hard for us.”

Clover’s cheeks tinted pink at the attention. “Oh I don’t mind at all, if it’s for the two of you I don’t think of it as work. Plus I like cooking.”

James leaned forward and kissed him soundly. “That is true… But I was thinking we could order food and have it delivered, that way we could keep cuddling.”

“I’m okay with you treating us.” Qrow told him as he snuggled close to them.

Clover gave them both a bright smile. “Yeah, I’m happy to stay like this with you both.”

“Then it’s settled.” James kissed them both, finding it difficult to turn away with how eager Qrow was to kiss him. 

They figured out what they wanted and then he ordered their meals. Once the food arrived they finally left the couch so they could eat at the dinner table. They talked as they ate, happy that they could spend time together like this. Once they were done they enjoyed the chocolates they made for each other as they watched a movie. It was late after the movie ended so they all decided to sleep together, James’ bed was more than big enough for the three of them. 

Qrow fell asleep between the two men he loved, happier than he’d ever been in a long time.


End file.
